Overlooked
by StormDancer
Summary: Neville Longbottom is tired of being ignored. He is always taken for granted. So when Neville is given a chance to change all that, he takes it. But sometimes, being overlooked is good. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the usual characters. Also, this is set during the sixth book but I am ignoring many plot details. So don't yell at me if I neglect to mention something Neville says.

* * *

Overlooked

Story by StormDancer

Chapter 1

* * *

It is not light that we need, but fire; it is not the gentle shower, but thunder. We need the storm, the whirlwind, and the earthquake.

* * *

Overlooked. That was what he was. Always the dorky friend, or the occasional helper in saving the world. Never noticed, never acknowledged. Even his family failed to notice him until he became a wizard. The one quality he hated in himself, his compliancy, only made it worse. He was an object to beat on, to occasionally be a sounding board. He was always overlooked.

"Hey, Nev."

Especially by her. Neville Longbottom looked up from the book he had been staring at but not reading. Sophia Kuval had plopped her books down next to his, and sat down across the circular table.

"Hi Soph," he replied half-heartedly.

"So, how was your summer?" she asked happily, nearly bouncing up and down with suppressed excitement.

Neville shrugged. "Nothing much happened."

Except his parents conditions had worsened considerably. But that was something no one could know about. Of the students who knew his secret, he trusted all of them with his life. Not that he didn't trust Sophia, but the opportunity had never come up to tell her. And he didn't want it to. He did not want to sacrifice the veneer of normality that he seemed to have. Mindless parents did not fall under the category of normal.

"Well, my summer was great! I saw all my old friends, and we had lots of sleepovers, and I met this cute guy who I'm going to stay in touch with, and it was just sooo great." Her gray eyes sparkled.

Neville flinched at her talk of cute guys. That was the curse of being a dorky friend. The girl you loved always talked about her boyfriends and crushes on other guys freely with you.

"That's great." He said feebly.

"Nev, what's wrong?" she asked concernedly.

"Nothing," he said, shaking off his reveries, "I'm just a bit tired. So tell me about this guy."

Sophia's eyes lit up as she imagined him.

"He's dark and handsome. He has short, spiky black hair, and these sparkling green eyes you can just melt in with a swarthy complexion. He's a quidditch player, and he's like a foot taller than me. Doesn't that sound soooo hott!"

Neville shrugged. He could not help comparing this unknown paragon of manliness to himself. This guy had black hair to his brown; hair was styled to Neville's messy falling into eyes look, and 'sparkling green eyes' to Neville's plain, ordinary brown. Even his pale skin was against him!

Sophia glared at his lack of enthusiasm.

"Well he is."

Neville smiled patronizingly. "I'll take your word for it."

Sophia glared. "He really is! Derek is amazingly hot! Can't you just be happy for me?" she yelled.

Neville raised an eyebrow at her outburst. "I am Soph, I really am," he said sincerely.

Sophia smiled sweetly, the storm being blown over. "Ok then."

Neville held back a grin. He loved how Sophia's anger, though quickly forming, blew itself out just as quickly. He was glad she was not like Hermione, who could hold a grudge forever. He felt bad for Ron, having to deal with that side of her.

"Can you believe McGonagall gave us homework the first day?" Sophia exclaimed.

Neville winced. "I know. And I really can't get it at all. And I lost my notes. Do you?"

"Yeah, a bit. I'll help you if you can quiz me on herbology."

"Okay."

They began to study. After about 15 minutes, Sophia spoke up.

"I can't study anymore. I'm bored."

Neville hid his smile. "You know, Soph, you reall-"

He was cut off by Sophia's shriek. "Oooh, there's Cho! I haven't talked to her in forever!"

She turned and ran away so fast Neville was whipped by her long black hair. He watched her go sadly. Yes, taken for granted, that's what he was.

Neville closed his book and walked out of the library. As he walked, a note fell out of his book.

"I know I didn't put that there," he mused.

_You always hide. Stand up and shout who you are. The person who I know and love will shine through then, and only then._

Neville stared at the note. _'What on earth could it mean?'_ he wondered, _'who could have put it there?'_

Neville's thought turned automatically to Sophia, but then he shook his head. She didn't love him, nor was she perceptive enough to see what the note said. She was a dear, sweet person, but wisdom was not her forte.

Neville continued out of the Library. As he paced out of the door, he saw Sophia in the middle of a huge group of friends. He walked by, but she never even acknowledged he existed.

o0O0o0O0o

"Hey guys," Neville said, dropping into a chair next to Ron. He basked in the warmth of the fire in the Gryffindor common room.

"Hi Neville," Harry said, Ron nodding cordially.

"What's up?" Neville asked, glancing at a sheet of paper in front of Ron.

"Nothing," Ron said, blushing. He hid the paper quickly under his books.

"Okay," Neville shrugged. If Ron did not want to tell him, he obviously did not need to know. "Where's Hermione?"

Ron's ears turned red. "I dunno."

"She's studying in her room. Ron annoyed her too much," Harry said absentmindedly. He was staring hard into the fire, as if there was a secret in the middle he was trying to find.

Neville laughed. "So, how were your summers?"

Harry shrugged. "Not bad. Got away from the Dursley's sooner than I'd expected to."

Ron laughed. "And he only has to go back one more time. Right, Harry? My summer was great. Hermione came to stay for a month a Harry joined us a few days later! Have you gone to Fred and George's?"

"Yeah."

"Isn't it amazing?"

"I guess." Neville was depressed. These people were supposed to be his friends, and they didn't even ask how his summer was.

"You guess! Mate, what's wrong with you? That place is bloody awesome!" Ron asserted enthusiastically.

"Yeah, Neville, what is wrong?" Hermione asked, coming down the stairs and sitting next to them, "You look awful. Was your summer that bad?"

Neville made a face. "Thanks, Hermione, for the compliment. And, I guess not."

"Oh. Okay," Hermione said distractedly, before turning back to Ron and Harry and starting a spirited discussion on what they called 'private lessons'.

Neville just felt worse. He may have said his summer was not that bad, but they could have made sure. If they had pressed, he would have told them! It was all cut and parcel of being understated.

He rose and walked up to his dorm. As the rain pattered against the window and the thunder roared overhead, he reread the note.

Hide? He did not hide. He may not have thrown himself out there, but he never purposefully hid. And standing up for himself never worked. The first time he had, Crabbe and Goyle beat him up. The second, Hermione put a Full-Body-Bind Curse on him.

Neville crumpled up the note and threw it aside. It landed in his trunk, and he knew from experience papers that went in there, never came out again.

He got up and began pacing around the dorm, the storm outside echoing his feelings. He toped and ran to his trunk, throwing it open. There, at the bottom, was his broom. Most people thought Neville was a klutz who could never fly, and they used to be right. After the disastrous lesson in first year, Neville had taken lessons every time he went home. Most of his clumsiness had been trained away, at least on a broom stick. He would never again be humiliated like that.

Neville threw open the windows and grabbed his Nimbus 2000. He may never be as good as Harry was, but he had found a special talent that was all his own.

Neville mounted the broom and flew out the window, into the storm. There, he was safe, ironically. In a storm, he would not be thrown. That was his gift. He was a amazing storm flier, to everyone's surprise. The heaviness that made him bad at agility training made him immovable in the wind and rain. He knew instinctively where a lightning bolt would strike, and thus was never hit.

Ever since he had discovered his gift, he had always flown whenever there was a storm. It made him feel powerful, a feeling that he did not often have. When he flew the storm, he was part of it. Part of the invincible being, the ancient, unconquerable thing. He was of it when he flew, dancing between the lightning.

The storm. That was his secret wish. To be the storm, to be something that people respected, and sometimes feared. Then people would no longer overlook him. They would always pay attention. No longer would they disregard what he said because he was Neville Longbottom, the victim; Neville, the prey.

With this in his mind, he flew back towards his dorm. As he entered through the window, a gust of wind came suddenly and pushed him through the window, into the dorm. He stumbled at the change, than fell.

"Mate, You OK?" Ron asked coming in just then, "Why are you wet?"

Neville sighed. He pushed the broom surreptitiously under his bed and stood up. He opened his mouth to tell Ron what he was really doing, and instead what came out was

"The window ws open, and when I tried to close it, the rain blew in and got me wet and knocked me down."

"oh." Ron shrugged dismissively, "You Okay?"

"Yeah," Neville said, but he was screaming inside. Why couldn't anybody see he was not okay? That was the one thing they all listened to, when he lied to say he was okay. Didn't anybody look deeper?

Neville pulled on his pajamas and got into bed, the storm still roaring outside. _'When I become the storm, I will take what is mine!'_ he thought as he was falling asleep. The last thing he imagined before sleep took him was black hair, and gray eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the HP characters, obviously. Also, any opinions or prejudices expressed in this chapter are **not **mine!

* * *

Overlooked

Story by StormDancer

Chapter 2

* * *

It is not light that we need, but fire; it is not the gentle shower, but thunder. We need the storm, the whirlwind, and the earthquake.

* * *

"Mate! Mate, wake up," Neville yelled at Ron. He and Harry were doing their second day of the school year ritual with Ron: forcing him to wake up.

Harry ran to the bathroom, than came running back with a bucket of water. The two boys grinned at each other, than threw it on the prone form in the bed. The sleeping boy merely twitched.

Harry stared at Ron.

"That water was ice cold. How does he sleep like that? He'll never be up in time for breakfast now."

Neville grinned mischievously. "I have an idea," he said. Creeping toward the bed to stand next to Ron, he whispered a few words Harry didn't hear. Ron sat bolt upright.

"What do you mean Hermione is coming up here in 5 minutes? I look like hell!" Ron yelled. Harry and Neville doubled over in laughter.

"What in Bloody hell-Neville, you lied?" Ron said, amazed. At this, Neville stood up straight.

"Why is that such a surprise?" he said coldly.

"I dunno. You just never lie. I wouldn't think you had the backbone."

The last comment was the last straw. "I DON'T HAVE BACKBONE! I LIE ALL THE TIME, BUT YOU JUST NEVER LISTEN TO ME LONG OR HARD ENOUGH TO HEAR IT!" Neville yelled. He stormed out of the door, heading down to the common room.

Harry and Ron stared after him.

"What do you think that was all about?" Harry asked, "I've never seen Neville blow like that before."

Ron shrugged. "Dunno. Maybe the stress of second day. Do you really think Hermione is coming up?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Man, you're whipped."

Ron glared as he got ready hurriedly, just in case.

o0O0o0O0o

"Hermione, did you get the-" Neville was cut off from his dinner conversation by a hiss from Harry.

"Dumbledore's going to talk. Shut up."

"Students, I have an announcement to make. This year's Halloween dance will have a special twist. It will be a masquerade. All students and faculty must come masked to enter the dance. Thank you."

Dumbledore sat down amid rumbles of low talking from the students.

"Oooh," Lavender cooed from down the table, "That's so romantic!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "What's so romantic about everyone going in masks that won't conceal their faces? Everybody will act even more like idiots, and no one will know who they are. SO they can't even be punished."

Neville cut into Hermione's tirade. "It's romantic because you could meet someone regardless of prior knowledge. You might be able to get a fresh start. And you can act without worrying what people think of you, because they don't know it's you."

Hermione and Harry stared at Neville in awe. "How do you know that?" Hermione asked.

"That was deep!" Harry said in surprise.

Neville glared at Harry. "So I can't be deep?"

Harry shook his head slowly, "no, that's not it. Just, I don't know," Harry trailed off.

"No, I get it. You think because I'm quiet I don't think. Fine. I won't stay and bring the intellectual level of this conversation down," Neville said through clenched teeth before stalking out of the Hall.

Harry looked quizzically at Hermione. "What's up with him today? First, he yells at Ron for calling him honest, now at me because I was surprised any guy knew what a girl was thinking."

Hermione looked after the boy. "I don't know, Harry, but that just makes me feel worse."

Ron also looked after the retreating figure. He, however, got up and followed after; ignoring Harry and Hermione's questioning shouts. He caught up with Neville in the Entrance Hall.

"Mate, wait up." Ron yelled.

Neville turned to face him. "Why?" he said, calmly but coldly.

"will that really happen, at this dance. Will people be able to make a new start?"

Neville's face softened. "If you get a good mask, Hermione will have made no assumptions about you. You might have better luck with her then."

Ron glowered at the other boy. "Who said I was talking about Hermione?"

Neville held back a grin. "Nobody said it. You've just been showing it for the last 6 years."

Ron slumped. "Is it that obvious?"

Neville moved to comfort the other boy. "No, I don't think many pother people know. I just like to watch people. After doing that for years, you get good at interpreting body language." With that, Neville walked off towards the Library, leaving Ron with plans to make.

o0O0o0O0o

"Nev! Nev! Guess what! Guess what!" Sophia squealed, plopping down next to him on the grass in front of the lake.

Neville grinned. "I don't know. Tell me before you explode."

"I got a date to the dance!" She bounced up and down in excitement.

Neville felt his heart drop. One more obstacle to be overcome, that was all this was.

"Really? Who?"

"Derek!"

Neville frowned in confusion. "The one from over the summer?"

"Yeah! Isn't it great! He's coming up just for that!"

"Is he allowed to do that?" Neville asked.

"You don't sound very excited." Sophia pouted. "You could at least act thrilled."

Neville smirked. "Okay, how's this?" he put on a high pitched voice, "Oh. My God! You got a date! That is, like, soo cool! You have got to tell me everything! Is he hot?"

Sophia frowned, "Noo, don't do that. You sound gay."

Neville shook his head. She was so cute when she was clueless. "That was kinda the point."

Sophia burst out laughing. "Now I get it!" she said between breaths.

Neville rolled his eyes.

"Anyways… What do you think about this masquerade idea?" Neville asked, trying to keep her there a least moment longer.

"It seems kinda pointless. I mean, I already have a date. It might be good if I had to find a guy, but, I don't know, it would be easier if I could act like myself even if I was trying to get a boyfriend."

Neville couldn't help but compare Hermione's and Sophia's responses. Hermione couldn't see the logic in the idea, and Sophia couldn't find a point. They were alike, yet so different.

"So, what are you going as?" Neville asked, trying to keep the conversation going.

"Don't know," Sophia thought hard for a moment, "Maybe a fairy princess. Yeah! That is so, like, classic yet cool. What are you going as?"

Neville was about to answer when she caught sight of someone else.

"See Ya Nev. Coming, Zach!" She scampered off to her group of Ravenclaw friends.

'_How am I ever going to get her to see me?'_ Neville thought, as he wandered up to the common room. He sat down next to Hermione, Harry and Ron with a sigh.

"What's up, Neville?" Hermione asked, peering into his face.

"NOth- actually, Hermione, you know what girls think like, right?" he asked, cutting himself off before his customary lie came out.

"I pride myself I do," Hermione responded, "Why?"

Neville sighed deeply. "How do you get a girl to see you? Like _really_ see you, not just as a friend?"

Ron sat up quickly. "Yes, Hermione, please tell us."

Despite his depression, Neville could hardly keep from grinning at Ron's attempted concealing of his affections.

Hermione smirked. "Trying to win the heart of your little Ravenclaw girlfriend?"

Neville glared at her. " If she was my girlfriend, I would hardly be trying to win her affections," he retorted.

"Fair enough," Hermione frowned, deep in thought, " Girls like a hero. Can you save her from something?"

Neville shook his head. "If you provide a villain, maybe. Even then, she would probably just hug me and go back to her friends."

Hermione nodded, agreeing. "Fine. Comfort her after a boyfriend dumps her?"

Harry grinned at this. "Come on Hermione. I doubt Neville wants to be the back-"

Neville interrupted him. "Already tried it."

Harry bit back a guffaw.

Hermione glared at Harry. "Well… Girls like mystery. Can you be mysterious?"

Neville began to shake his head, than froze. A idea was coming, one that would win Sophia's heart. His whole face lit up. He jumped up and, hugging Hermione quickly, ran up the stairs to his dorm.

Hermione looked after him in bemusement. "Glad I could be that much help. Ron, were you taking notes!"

Ron tried to hide the sheet of parchment he had been scribbling on. Hermione grabbed one corner and they had a short tug-of-war, Harry chortling next to them. Ron hid the paper quickly after he had wrenched it out of Hermione's hand, ears bright red.

o0O0o0O0o

'_It's got to be a good mask, one that's impenetrable.'_ Neville thought, rummaging through the rack at the Halloween store in Hogsmede. He rejected a Mardi Gras mask with feathers, a mask with "real bleeding action", and a magical mask that made whoever wore it's face invisible, before finding the perfect mask. It was a half mask, covering only his eyes and part of his nose, and was black. He tried it on, and it obscured his face completely.

"I'll take this one," Neville told the shopkeeper

The shopkeeper smiled kindly. "Trying to hide? We can sell you these self tied strings as well. Only you will be able to untie them, and they will not be cut by mundane means."

Neville gladly paid the extra 3 sickles. That had been the one part of his plan he had been worried about, that the mask would fall off. Now, with that worry alleviated, he could enjoy Hogsmede with a happy heart.

'_Sophia will never know what hit her! It's foolproof'_ Neville thought, whistling his way through the streets of Hogsmede. Several shopkeepers smiled as he walked by. Seeing a purely happy boy was rare nowadays.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters,you kow the drill

* * *

Overlooked

Story by StormDancer

Chapter 3

* * *

It is not light that we need, but fire; it is not the gentle shower, but thunder. We need the storm, the whirlwind, and the earthquake.

* * *

"So, Neville, You going to the dance?" Ron asked the night before the dance. 

Neville took a deep breath. Now, more than ever, they all had to believe him.

"Nah," he said, shrugging, "I think I'm just going to hang here. Dances are stupid anyways."

Ron looked blankly at his friend.

"But didn't you have a whole pl-"

Neville cut Ron off abruptly.

"I gave up on that."

Ron stared harder. Neville squirmed inside. He knew he was a bad liar. He was simply counting on Ron's assumption that Neville would never lie. He was glad that it was Ron, and not Hermione, who had asked this. She might have seen through him.

Ron shrugged.

"Your loss."

He walked up to his dorm. Neville heaved a sigh of relief. The first test had been passed. Now for all the rest.

He collapsed into a chair in front of the fire, staring into it absently. Neville started, peering closer. He could barely make out the figures, yet there were undoubtedly pictures in the fire. He leaned in, nearly scorching his hair.

o0O0o0O0o

He saw figures he knew, and some that looked only vaguely familiar. He saw Harry dueling Voldemort. As he watched, Voldemort's wand let out a blast of green light, and Harry fell. Voldemort laughed, no sound coming from the fire, yet still he laughed, pushing Harry aside with his foot. Voldemort whipped around, and shot two more bolts of green fire. Ron and Hermione collapsed, holding each other even in death.

Ginny leaped behind Voldemort, shrieking soundlessly. Voldemort flicked his wand, and she fell on top of Harry. Neville saw himself standing on the side, approaching Voldemort stealthily from behind. He saw a figure step between himself and Voldemort. Even as it pointed its wand at him and mouthed words, the light lit up the figures face. Sophia looked on impassively as Neville collapsed in pain, mouthing screams. The real Neville screamed as well.

"This is what will be."

A voice spoke, a mixture of his Gran's and Dumbledore's voices. It spoke again.

"You will fail your friends. All will die. You will be killed by those you love."

Neville stood, his face streaked with tears.

"NO"

"You have no choice. Evil will emerge victorious. This is how it was always fated," the voice took on an aspect of Professor Trelawney's voice, except harsh and deep, "And the great ones, the pure ones, will rule. You can live, Pure One. Become truly pure and you will survive and find joy."

The voice faded. Neville looked once more into the fire. Now he saw a different scene. He and Sophia were walking on a beach. As they stood, he reached over and kissed her. The beach changed. Now they were kissing in front of the scene from the other vision. As they kissed, Voldemort killed Harry.

o0O0o0O0o

"Mate? Neville?" Ron shook Neville tentatively. "It's almost breakfast time."

Neville awoke with a start. He was lying in the chair he had collapsed in last night. Automatically, he glanced at the fire. It was clear, the flames with their blue core. Neville shook his head to clear it. Had it all been just a dream?

Ron took his head shake to mean he wasn't coming.

"Come on. We really don't have much time."

"What do you mean? There're no classes today. It's Halloween."

Ron nodded vigorously.

"Exactly. And we have an appointment with our brooms at exactly noon."

He glanced at his watch.

"Which is in an hour. Come on!"

Neville grinned as he followed Ron out of the common room. Apparently Ron had forgotten he couldn't fly. No matter, he would have to tell all of them sometime.

o0O0o0O0o

Neville lay on his bed, watching everyone get ready for the dance. He laughed with the rest as Ron put on his new dress robes backwards, and gladly helped Dean into his enormous hippogriff costume.

He thought that telling the rest about his flying had gone rather well, actually. The only comment on him actually flying, and well, was Ron's startled,

"You've improved!"

The other boys hadn't even been shocked very much. Thus, he had enjoyed his afternoon, which he appreciated very much. He couldn't implement his plan in a bad mood.

Neville saw the other boys out of the dorm with a

"Have fun! Don't get too drunk!"

He was answered with a laugh and a wave.

Neville turned back to his trunk. Out of it he took jet black dress robes, lined with cabbalistic silver symbols, and his mask. After carefully putting them on, he looked in the mirror. Satisfied his disguise was impenetrable, he glanced in the hallway. Seeing no one, he proceeded out of the portrait hole and down to the dance.

o0O0o0O0o

Sophia Kuval roamed the dance floor, looking for Derek. He had said he would be back with punch about fifteen minutes ago. She wandered, her eyes scanning the dance floor for people she knew. She saw Cho dancing with Roger Davies, Zacharias dancing with Susan Bones, and most of her friends. But one was conspicuously absent.

'_I wonder where Neville is.' _She thought absently, still searching for Derek. Where could he be? She rounded a large crowd of people, and got the answer to her question. Derek was sitting beneath Pansy Parkinson, who was nearly swallowing him whole. And worse, he seemed to reciprocate! She turned and ran blindly back through the crowd, Derek not even noticing she had ever been there.

She fled, running towards the door. She started looking frantically around again, but this time what she needed was different. Still seeing no sign of her quarry, she continued to run. _'Neville!_' she screamed mentally, _'I need you! You're always there when I need you!_'

As if on cue, she ran into somebody. He picked her up and set her on her silvery pink, high heeled shoes. She looked up into his eyes, and immediately relaxed. Neville had responded to her call, like she knew he would.

After a second look, she knew her first impression was wrong. This could not be Neville. Despite the half mask over his eyes, she could see this mans face was stronger, more defined. He had muscles that rippled on his arms when he had set her back on her feet.

"Are you alright, milady?" he asked in a rich, deep whisper.

"Yes," she answered with a smile, Derek forgotten, "I'm alright now."

"Then," he said with a chuckle in his throaty voice, "I feel vindicated in asking for a dance."

She giggled and nodded, curtseying so that the gauzy pink material fluttered around her shapely legs. He took her arm solemnly, and led her to the dance floor. As if on cue, a slow dance came on. She grabbed his arms and pulled him closer where he would have stopped an arms distance apart. He stiffened, than relaxed.

As they swayed in time with the music, Sophia realized why she had thought this man was Neville, when at a look they were as different as night and day. They had the same aura of comfort, which exuded 'it's going to be okay' vibes. She relaxed into his shoulder, and her head stayed there until the music stopped.

They moved apart as the song ended, smiling softly at each other. They stood that way for a long moment, until it was rudely interrupted.

"What do you think you're doing?" Derek's yell drew both of their attention.

Sophia shrugged, "Dancing?"

Derek swore at her.

"You cheating slut! I bring you to a dance and the next thing I see is you almost on top of another guy! You bloody Whore!"

As he yelled, Sophia shrunk back, visibly hurt by his words. The mystery man stood straighter at this sight.

"Sir, I believe she wishes you to leave." He said calmly.

"The hell she does! I know what's best for her!"

The other boy walked slowly over to Derek. He looked him straight in the eyes and forcefully said,

"She wants you to leave!"

Derek stared back, but his will was weak and he turned and disappeared into the crowd. The mystery boy turned back to Sophia, who gazed back at him in awe.

"Are you alright?" he inquired for the second time this evening.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Was he the reason you were upset earlier?"

"I wasn't upset!"

"You were."

"How'd you know?"

"I have my ways."

"Were you spying?"

"NO, I'm just good at reading people. Especially beautiful girls."

Sophia blushed, her pink cheeks matching her dress. The boy smiled down at her.

"I'll be fine," she muttered, "He'll probably be sucking face with Parkinson again in another couple of minutes"

The mystery boy's expression turned to rage.

"Is that why you were crying?" he asked quickly.

Sophia nodded.

"I should have done more than just threaten him!" the boy exclaimed.

Sophia looked at him quizzically.

"You didn't threaten him"

He grinned and patted her on the head like a child.

"Not with words, little one."

She pouted up at him cutely. Only Neville could pat her on the head or call her little. She was only a few inches shorter than this boy.

"So, mystery boy, what should I call my gallant rescuer? Mystery sounds like a name for a horse," Sophia said flirtatiously.

The boy started slightly.

"I'm your humble servant, mademoiselle," he said with a bow.

She beamed at him.

"But what's your name?" she asked again.

"Neron," he said, kissing her hand, "you may call me Neron."

"Is that foreign? What does it mean?" Sophia asked, all childish enthusiasm.

"Strong and stern in Spanish. And on that note," he said as the bell that signaled the end of dance began to ring, "I must leave you. But do not worry, princess of the fey, we will see each other once more. When I am needed, you will see me."

Sophia stared after him. The last thing she saw was a swirl of the silver signs on the edge of his robes. When she slept that night, her sleep was not filled with the black hair and green eyes she had seen before. Instead, brown hair and chestnut eyes covered her dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters or settings or anything else. Also, i don't care if Ron and Lavender should be getting together. I'm editing the booko to fit my story.

* * *

Overlooked 

Story by StormDancer

Chapter 4

* * *

It is not light that we need, but fire; it is not the gentle shower, but thunder. We need the storm, the whirlwind, and the earthquake.

* * *

"You forgave him!" Neville blurted out. 

"Of course," Sophia responded, "He was drunk. It wasn't Derek's fault that Parkinson is a whore."

Neville sputtered for a moment. After she told him about the ball and the mysterious, 'Neron', she had ended with telling how she had just got a letter from Derek. She was so innocent! How could she forgive a guy who was cheating on her? She needed protection; she needed someone to keep her safe.

Sophia stared at the boy for a moment, holding back laughter.

"It's okay, Nevie. You'll understand it when you're older and have found someone for you," she teased, leaving the library.

Neville stared after her. _'I'm far ahead of you in finding someone for me,'_ he thought wistfully.

o0O0o0O0o

"Mate, whats up?" Ron asked as Neville collapsed in a chair next to him.

"Unrequited love. What's wrong with you?" Neville responded sadly.

"'Bout the same."

"No luck with Hermione?"

"Knew it was me before I could say a word."

"That sucks"

"Yeah"

They both sat in silence for a while, staring into the fire.

"Ron, is it possible to have visions in the fire?" Neville asked.

Ron stared at him. "Are you going to turn into Trelawney? I have no idea. You pay more attention in divination then I do. Why?"

"No Reason,' Neville shrugged.

"Want to see a picture of your lady-love in the fire?"

Ron's words were so close to what he had seen that Neville started. Ron grinned, misunderstanding his surprise.

'I knew it! Neville's got a girl-"

Neville put a hand over Ron's mouth.

"If you say that again, I will tell the world that you like Hermione. Do you understand?"

Ron nodded quickly. Neville lifted his hand.

"Not going so well?" Ron asked.

Neville shook his head glumly. It wasn't. So Sophia might have liked 'Neron'. That just made it harder to keep away from her when he was Neville.

Ron put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Look at it this way. It must be going better than mine."

They looked at each other, than burst out laughing, both of them releasing their tension.

"God, I needed that," Neville said, wiping streaming eyes.

"So did I," Ron began, but at that moment Hermione walked in. His eyes looked on her. "I'm going to go over there now, okay?"

Neville hid a grin.

"Go get 'em, tiger."

Ron mock punched Neville on the arm before getting up and walking to where Hermione was standing.

Neville too got up, wandering out of the common room down to the lake.

o0O0o0O0o

"Hey, Soph, you ok?" Neville asked, surprised.

Sophia ran through the hallways from her Ravenclaw dormitory to the entrance hall. Clutching a piece of parchment, she dashed weeping out into the grounds, not paying attention to anybody she ran into. She collapsed on the edge of the lake, staring into the water intently despite the cold rain trickling down her back.

She flung her face into the grass and cried, beating her hands against the grass.

"Why do I always have to fall for the bastards?" she wailed.

"How could he?" she asked the uncaring sky, "He has no right to call me that! He was cheating on me, not the other way around! I should have broken up with him, not the other way around!"

"Amen to that," came a quiet voice from behind her. She looked up and saw a masked figure stepping out of the shadows. Sophia scrambled to her feet, holding out her wand with shaking fingers.

"Stop right there!" she stammered, terrified.

"I'm not going to hurt you, princess of the fey. You needed me, and I came."

Sophia lowered her wand as she recognized the voice and the mask.

"Neron?" she said hesitantly.

"In the flesh," he grinned. She attempted to smile back, but failed. He walked over to her and hugged her gently.

"What happened?" he asked concernedly.

She held out the parchment in a trembling hand.

Neron read it quickly, than clenched his fists. Sophia could barely see his eyes, but from what she could make out through the mask their calm brown had turned fiery. He got up and began to pace angrily.

"Bastard!" he muttered through clenched teeth, "What a way to treat a girl. He obviously has no decency whatsoever. To break up with a girl and call her a sl-"

He stopped abruptly in front of her, than knelt.

"Princess, it would be my pleasure to enact any revenge schemes, including things such as murder, causing insanity, or any other torture that your sweet mind would think of."

Sophia flushed. "No, you don't have to do that. It's his loss, anyway"

Neron grinned, still kneeling.

"I'll say it is," he muttered. She blushed redder.

"Well, milady, if it is not your wish to indulge in horrible revenge fantasies," he said, rising. Sophia giggled. He continued, "Than may I invite you on a short flight?"

Sophia looked up at the sky. The rain had escalated, and in the distance she could hear a rumble of thunder.

"Neron, There's a storm."

"But of course, my lady. When better to fly?"

Sophia stared at him like he was insane.

"We'll be killed! Or electrocuted! Or dashed to pieces when we fall! Or-" she was cut off by Neron grabbing her around the waist. He put her on the broom, than mounted it in front of her.

Sophia shrieked when he took off. She clutched at his waist, holding on for dear life as Neron flew calmly up into the sky.

"Calm down, Sophia." He murmured, "You'll be fine."

He guided the broom into the clouds, and Sophia gasped in terror and awe as he evaded lightning and winds with unnatural ease.

"Relax," he yelled over the thunder, "Just feel the power. This is what humans aspire to. The power to get what we want."

He flew them back to the ground. She leaped off the broom, glad to be back on solid ground. Neron dismounted more sedately.

"Now, wasn't that fun?" he asked.

Sophia gulped.

"If that's fun to you, I'm getting a bit scared," she said, only half joking.

Neron crossed the distance between them and hugged her tightly.

"You'll always be safe with me," he whispered into her ear.

He let go of her, and took a step back, preparing to disappear once more. Sophia grabbed his arm to stop him.

"You said up there you admired the storm because it took what it wanted. What do you want?" she asked, gazing up at him with big grey eyes. Neron looked down at her for a moment, a curiously blank expression on as much of his face as the mask did not obscure.

"Oh, hell," he muttered to himself. He leaned down and before she could react, he kissed her. She stiffened at first, than passionately kissed him back. He was the first to pull back.

"You," he muttered hoarsely as he disappeared into the shadows. Sophia stared after him, holding a finger to her throbbing lips.

o0O0o0O0o

Neville slipped into his dorm from the window, struggling out of his wet robes and mask. He was so preoccupied with what he had just done he didn't notice Ron lying on his bed.

"A mask?" Ron asked, surprised.

Neville jumped and spun, looking wildly at his friend, a beast caught in a trap.

"And wet robes? What were you doing out there? Going to meet your girlfriend?"

Neville scowled.

"I'm right! You do have a girlfriend! And you said your love life wasn't going very well!"

"I don't have a girlfriend!" Neville yelled, "My alter ego has a sort of-kinda-almost girlfriend!"

He gasped. He had not meant to blurt that out.

Ron gaped at him.

"You have an alter-ego?"

Neville nodded curtly.

"Since when?"

"The ball"

"And that's a bad thing?"

"It is when the girl you like likes your alter ego and is your friend and you can't tell her without getting her angry at the alter ego."

Ron nodded sagely, "I can see where that would be a problem. Hey, now I can help! I'll ask Hermione to ask for gossip about that girl, and then you know what your alter-ego needs to do! Why didn't I try that?"

Neville grinned at Ron's enthusiasm.

"You did. It failed."

Ron's ears reddened. "Oh. Right."

Neville grinned, than lay down on his bed, still feeling Sophia's lips on his.

o0O0o0O0o

Sophia stared out the window into the storm raging outside. That, she felt, was the essence of Neron. He was as powerful and mysterious as a storm. Yet, whenever he held her, she felt inexplicably safe in a way she hadn't felt when any of her other boyfriends had held her. And when he had kissed her today, she felt fireworks go through her body just thinking about it! But the thing she liked most about him was the way he could comfort her. The way he just showed up when she needed him. She felt like he knew her better than anyone. Except, perhaps, Neville. The connection she felt to Neron was very similar to the one she felt to Neville. Maybe too similar.

Sophia sighed. Neville. Her best friend. And yet, whenever she tried to really learn something about him, he closed up. She had never heard him talk about his home life, or his family, except for his grandmother. She hardly even knew his other friends, although of course she knew of them. Her heart had almost burst with pride when she saw Neville had gone with Harry Potter to the Department of Wizardry. She never knew what really happened there, though. Neville had never told her. She didn't even know what motivated him. She could tell he hated Voldemort, you weren't friends with someone for 5 years without being able to read them, but she had no idea why. Maybe, someday, Neville would tell her. Maybe someday Neville would actually tell her who he really was.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- I don't own any Harry Potter characters

* * *

Overlooked 

Story by StormDancer

Chapter 5

* * *

It is not light that we need, but fire; it is not the gentle shower, but thunder. We need the storm, the whirlwind, and the earthquake.

* * *

"Nev! Guess who I saw again!" Sophia exclaimed, running into the library to sit at Neville's table. 

"No idea," Neville responded, attempting not to pant. He had needed to rush to get here before Sophia did.

"Neron! This time we just sat and talked, and he recited some poetry, which he actually writes! Isn't that, like, so cool! He is so amazing! I wish you could meet him!" Sophia gushed, a huge smile spreading over her face. She may have only met this mysterious guy a few weeks ago, but she felt like she had known him all her life.

"I would like to meet this paragon of manliness," Neville pretended to admit; hoping she would realize it was a bad idea. He meeting himself would be rather tricky to pull off.

"Yeah, well, you can't. I've asked him and he's too shy. So, that's just too bad." Sophia pouted. She wanted to show off her new boyfriend, not hide him as he wanted to.

"Oh well," Neville said, forcing himself to frown. Inside, he was grinning with relief. He was lucky she simply thought he was too shy to meet people. There were much worse conclusions she could have jumped to. Including the truth.

"Yeah, it sucks. Cho and everyone have been asking me to see him, and I have to refuse. They almost don't believe I have a boyfriend. Like I would make it up!" Sophia turned huge, pleading eyes on him, "You believe me, don't you?"

Neville smiled at her.

"Of course I do, little one," he said, patting her on the head, "You couldn't make up someone like him."

Sophia stood up all of her short height. "And why is that! Am I not smart enough? I could make up a lot of guys!"

"That's not what I meant!" Neville said quickly, raising his arms as if to ward off blows, "I just meant if you had to make up a guy, this doesn't seem like the kind of guy you'd create."

Sophia glared suspiciously at him, than relaxed.

"A point, I guess. He isn't what I imagined my perfect guy to be, but… OMG am I in love? That would be so cool! I've never been in love before," she exclaimed.

Neville bit his lip. This was what he needed to hear. She was in love with him, than she would forgive him for lying, and they would fly off into the sunset. She just has to say the right words…

"Ooh, there's Susan! Talk to you later, Nev!"

Sophia ran off, leaving Neville staring off after her disconsolately.

'_She didn't say it, so I can't assume,'_ Neville told himself. He wandered up to the common room, where he collapsed in a chair next to Ron, who was sitting alone by the roaring fire that took the bite out of the cold December days.

Ron looked up from his Herbology homework as Neville came in and sat down.

"Oh good. Neville, just the person I wanted to see. Can you help me with this? Please? I have no idea what's happening?" Ron begged. Neville grinned. It was rare he actually got to help his friends with something. Even in their adventures they all had their roles which he had no part in. Hermione was the smart one, Ron the funny but loyal one, and Harry the brave leader. He was the tag along, who could occasionally be useful if he wasn't in the way. But herbology he could do.

"okay, what's the problem?" Neville responded, leaning over the books Ron had spread in front of him.

"Everything," Ron moaned, throwing his hands in the air.

Neville rolled his eyes, than settled down to some serious work. Helping Ron was not a job given to the faint hearted.

o0O0o0O0o

Sophia sat on the top of a tower, waiting. And because she was waiting, and wanting him to come, she knew he would. It was like he had a 6th sense, that he always knew when she wanted him.

"You wanted me, milady?"

The voice from behind her no longer startled her. She was used to it, just as she had become accustomed to him melting out of the shadows. She turned to face him.

"Hey, Neron," she said blandly.

"What's wrong, Lady Faerie? May I be of assistance?" he asked, sitting down next to her, his black robes draping around him. She looked up at him. A masked face gazed back, features blurred so she could only make out piercing brown eyes. She made up her mind.

"Yes. You can," she asserted.

"Well…" he questioned, spreading his hands wide, "what must I do? Bring back a drop of water from the fountain of youth? Kill a dragon? Ask, and ye shall receive."

Sophia giggled in spite of herself at his playful banter. She steeled herself to ask the question that she had wanted to ask since she had met him.

"Can you take off your mask?"

Neron stiffened. Sophia couldn't be sure, but it looked like he paled. He bit his lip, obviously thinking. _'That's odd,'_ Sophia mused, '_Neville does the same thing when he's nervous.'_

Neville shook himself, breaking out of his trance.

"Alas, princess, that I cannot do," he admitted slowly.

Sophia's face fell.

"Why not?" she demanded, "At least tell me why! I want to see your face the next time we kiss, not just guess what you're feeling! I want to know who you are! I want…" She trailed off.

"What?" Neron prompted gently.

"I want to make sure you're not another bastard like all the other guys I met. I want to know you haven't lied to me," Sophia finished quietly.

Again, it seemed to Sophia Neron's face got paler.

"Can you just trust me?" he asked softly.

"I wish I could," Sophia answered, "But I can't. Not after my experiences."

Neron nodded silently, but did not move.

"Well, aren't you going to show me?" Sophia prompted.

"I told you, I cannot."

Sophia shrugged. This was obviously hopeless.

"At least meet my friends? You can keep the mask on, but they all want to see you. Most don't even believe you exist," she pleaded.

"So you have to prove to them I'm real?" Neville asked slowly, his voice unreadable.

"Just about." Sophia shrugged.

"Why? Isn't it enough that you know I exist?"

Sophia shook her head.

"No, it's not. Because sometimes I'm not sure you are real. Maybe my friends are right and I'm just imagining you," Sophia ranted.

Neron stared at her, than strode up to her and kissed her passionately.

"Did you imagine that?" he murmured before melting back into the darkness, leaving an irate Sophia standing there alone.

"That idiot!" she muttered before stalking down the tower in search of a friendly ear to rant in.

o0O0o0O0o

Sophia strode around the corridors angrily, searching for Neville. When she was in these moods, only he could pacify her. But, for once, he was no where to be found. She had looked in the Library, in the Great Hall, everywhere. But he was no where to be found.

Finally, she braved the possible social repercussions and went back to the Library. There, in a corner table, was Hermione Granger. Sophia knew of her, of course, but had never actually talked to her. Neville, however, had. She was one of his better friends, if Neville told the truth, as Sophia was sure he did.

Sophia timidly approached the table. Just as she walked up next to Hermione, the other girl slammed closed her book. Sophia jumped back with a squeal. Hermione looked up at the startled girl.

"Sorry about that," she apologized kindly.

"It's okay," Sophia stammered, reassuming her courage.

"You're Sophia, aren't you? Neville talks about you all the time," Hermione continued.

Sophia nodded mutely, staring at the taller girl. _'So this is the famous Hermione. She's not nearly as pretty as I am. I can't believe Neville liked her once! So she's smart. I'm smart too, and kind and funny. Why did he like her and not me?'_ she wondered. _'Not that I want him to,_' she reassured herself, _'but its weird he didn't. I was just as good a friend. But why does she seem to know more about him?'_

"Yeah, I am. I was wondering, have you seen Neville? I need to talk to him, but I can't find him," Sophia said defensively.

"I think he's in the common room. I was just going back there, if you wanted to wait here for him," Hermione answered neutrally.

"Thanks, I will," Sophia said coolly as she sat down. Hermione walked off without another word. AS soon as she was out of sight, Sophia slumped in the chair. _'That could have gone better,'_ she thought tiredly.

o0O0o0O0o

Hermione strode up the tower stairs to the Gryffindor common room, trying to calm herself from the encounter in the library.

'_What does Neville see in that girl? Sure, she's pretty, but she's also snobby, and unfriendly, and she doesn't seem all that smart either. And yet Neville goes through so much to get her to like him. He's being a spaniel! Why doesn't she realize she doesn't deserve him! He's way too loyal for his own good, and he's kind and fun. But she demands to see him, regardless of whether he wants to see her or not. Bitch.'_ She ranted to herself as she entered the common room. Neville wasn't there either.

Hermione wandered over to where Ron and Harry were sitting, plopping down in a chair next to them.

"Anyone know where Neville is?" she inquired wearily.

"He's upstairs. Why?" Ron asked.

"A Sophia Kuval demanded he go down and talk to her," Hermione spat. Ron and Harry both raised their eyebrows at the venom in her voice.

"I'll tell him," Ron muttered quickly, making his escape upstairs.

Harry looked expectantly at Hermione.

"What?" she spat.

"What's got you in such a state?" he asked.

"That girl! She's such a bitch! Neville's obsessed with her, and she doesn't notice and probably wouldn't care. She doesn't care about him, just uses him as an ear. It's probably a feather in her cap, having a friend of Harry Potter's in her train," Hermione seethed.

Harry grinned.

"Jealous, are we?"

Hermione looked horrified at the thought.

"Of course not," she said so matter of factly that Harry believed her, "But Neville deserves better."

"He might," Harry agreed, "But he doesn't want better. He wants her. And it's not that bad. I've seen them together, in the library when her friends aren't around. They're really cute. He seems to take care of her. And I'm sure she was just nervous, talking to you. You may not have noticed, but you're pretty famous here."

"I guess…" Hermione reluctantly admitted as Neville dashed down the stairs from the boys' dorms.

Ron sat down once more next to Hermione.

"Damn! I have never seen a boy move so fast!"

Harry leaned close and muttered,

"Ron, Hermione's going to be up in five minutes!" in Ron's ear.

Ron's ears turned a brilliant scarlet.

o0O0o0O0o

Neville slipped into a seat next to Sophia, who smashed the book she had been reading closed. Neville raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?" he asked without preamble.

"Neron!" Sophia spat without a moments hesitation.

"Oh?" Neville inquired, the concern on his face masking his sinking heart. What had he done wrong? "You seemed fine this morning."

"He says I don't trust him, but what about him? If he trusted me, he would take off his mask and show me who he really is. I mean, I actually wouldn't care if he was horribly disfigured or something. It can't be that bad, and I only need to see his face once. Then I'd be satisfied. He probably is just as big a jerk as Derek and the others. Ahhhhhhhhh!" she finished with a quiet but shrill scream that made all heads turn their way. Sophia glared at them until they looked away as Neville flushed uncomfortably.

Neville bit his lip, thinking quicker than he ever had, even when fighting the Death Eaters in the Department of Mysteries. If he excused Neron, than she might suspect something. On the other hand, she might forgive him. IF he beat Neron down, it was possible she would like him more, but he had tried that before. All things considered, he had better try to get her to forgive Neron.

"I'm sure he has his reasons," Neville began cautiously, "Maybe you know him and he doesn't want you to know it's him."

Sophia scoffed at this idea, dismissing it. Neville grinned internally. Sometimes the real situation was the least believable.

"Well, maybe he thinks you and your friends will laugh if you see him?"

"I wouldn't do that! I'm not that mean! If it's a dork or something, I would let him down easy," Sophia alleged.

Neville glared at her. This was the one thing he disliked about her. She was a snob. Not to him, but to others.

"That's exactly what I mean!" Neville exclaimed, "Right now you think he's cool, so you'll go out with him. But the moment you realize he's not the most popular boy in school you'll 'let him down easy'. Maybe he wants you to go on thinking he's cool so when you finally realize he's not, you won't drop him for someone more socially acceptable!"

Sophia stared at him.

"I. Can't. Believe. You," she spat, "You're defending him! I just wanted to rant, but no, you have to turn it around and put me in the wrong! Well, you know what, you're wrong. It's all his fault. So just shut up!"

Neville glared at her before silently striding out of the library back up to his common room.

Sophia gazed after him in anger for a moment, but her anger quickly turned to remorse.

'_How could I do that? Neville was right, so was Neron. I was too pushy. It's none of my business if he wants to hide his face for some reason. What if he's on the run from someone evil, and if someone sees him without his mask, they'll kill him. I could have been the reason he was murdered. That would have been horrible!'_

She sighed. Now Neville was mad at her. She knew from the few times he had been mad at her before that it took a long apology to get him to talk to her again. He was a dear boy, but he held grudges. But she would do it. She would sacrifice her pride. There was no way she would figure out this Neron business without him. There was no way she'd figure out anything else without him, for that fact. She had better get started now.

Sophia arranged her face into her best puppy dog face, and set off where she had last seen Neville going. Operation: Pacify Neville had begun.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

Overlooked 

Story by StormDancer

Chapter 6

* * *

It is not light that we need, but fire; it is not the gentle shower, but thunder. We need the storm, the whirlwind, and the earthquake.

* * *

Neville strode through the castle, his robes swishing behind him. The other students, as they saw him pass, actually got out of his way for once. Although he usually would have been gratified, now he didn't notice. He trough open the portrait hole, barley noticing the Fat Lady's cry of surprise and stalked upstairs, not seeing his friends sitting at a table near the fire.

"What's up with him?" Harry asked as Neville walked by without even a glance.

Hermione shrugged, but Ron answered first.

"Bad things with Sophia. I'll go talk to him."

Harry and Hermione stared after him in amazement.

"How'd he know that?" Hermione asked incredulously.

Harry looked at her and shook his head in despair.

"I think I know," he muttered, remembering all the times he had had to pacify Ron after an argument with Hermione. Love was wonderful, he supposed, but it seemed to generate the most arguments.

Hermione stared at him.

"And you aren't telling me, why?"

"You're smart, Hermione," Harry responded with a smirk, "Figure it out."

Hermione's glare frightened off two first years who were coming to ask for her help.

o0O0o0O0o

"Mate?" Ron called, fearfully peaking into his dorm, "Neville? You there?"

When there was no answer, he entered the room completely. Neville was digging in his trunk, searching hurriedly for something.

"If you're looking for your broom, I think you put it under your bed," Ron observed.

Neville retrieved his broom without a word of thanks. Ron rubbed his temples. Calming Neville down seemed to be a bigger task than he had expected.

"So, what's wrong?" he asked, sitting on his bed, "What happened to Sophia?"

Neville turned and stared at him.

"How'd you know it was about Sophia?" he asked slowly. Ron grinned.

"I know the feeling, trust me."

"I guess you would, "Neville admitted.

"So…" Ron prompted, "If you tell someone, you won't feel so bad. '

"That bitch!" Neville suddenly yelled, "She is such a damn snob! She wants Neron to take off his mask to see who he is, but if he's a nerd she'll, and I quote, 'let him down easy!' So now I can't ever tell her who Neron is, because she'll drop both me and him! And I can't go on listening to her sing my praises behind my back to me!"

Ron gaped at him a moment.

"I don't think that last sentence made sense," he complained. Neville rolled his eyes. Ron hurriedly continued, "But that's a relief."

"What is?" Neville asked bitterly, "That the girl I love is a complete snob who will have nothing to do with me?"

"No," Ron corrected, "That you aren't love blind, like we all think Luna is with Draco. If you can see her faults, than that makes for a much healthier and more balanced relationship."

"Who do you know this?" Neville inquired cautiously.

"I've been talking to Hermione a lot lately," Ron admitted with a sheepish grin. Neville smirked back.

"Talking?" he said suggestively.

"Yes, talking," Ron exclaimed firmly, "Anyway, back to your problems…"

"I don't have problems," Neville stated coldly, "Sophia does. Now if you don't mind, I need to be alone."

Ron nodded in assent, and left, quietly closing the door behind him. Neville turned to the window, opened it, and took off into the sky. He didn't notice Ron sneak back in and quietly close the window, muttering a spell under his breath.

o0O0o0O0o

Sophia walked slowly through the hallways of Hogwarts, muttering under her breath.

"I'm sorry Nev, your right? No, too bland and easy to fake. Well, Neville, I've been thinking it over and I believe you are in the right? Too scripted. Nev, I'm so so so so so so sorry? That might work, with enough pouting," she argued with herself.

"You know he probably still won't believe you," a voice said out of the shadows. Sophia turned, expecting Neron, but saw instead the white blond hair of Draco Malfoy.

"what are you doing?" she asked slightly fearfully.

"Giving some friendly advice," he assured her, not moving from his position leaning against the wall, "Longbottom will never listen to you apologize. He hates you at the moment."

"I know," Sophia shrugged, "But he'll come around eventually. He always does."

"Why do you need him too?" Draco asked coolly, "Why do you need a dork like him as your friend?"

Sophia's eyes flashed.

"Neville knows more about friendship than you ever will. Malfoy! He's my best friend! And I need him more than you could ever know! Without him, I'd be lost!" she screamed. Draco smiled like a cat with its cream.

"ah, but you're wrong. You need Neville like I need Luna."

"Actually, now that you're here, I've been meaning to ask you about something," Sophia began cautiously. Draco nodded for her to continue.

"Why are you with her? I mean, you could have done a lot better socially than Luna 'Looney' Lovegood. I mean, she's a joke to most people. Why her?"

Draco had risen at the mention of Luna's old nickname.

"Do people still call her that?" he asked angrily.

"No, not much. Especially not when you or any of Harry Potter's crowd can hear."

Draco relaxed again, thinking hard.

"The reason it's her? You'll have to ask her, I honestly don't deserve her. She's so much better than me. You think I'd be here right now if it was up to me? Luna sent me to help you and Neville, but as far as I can see you don't need help. I'm hers because I didn't care about my popularity, in comparison to having my love. But you do care, and that is what's holding you back. Let me tell you something, as someone who's led the life you lead and walked in the real world as well. What you have, the popularity and even he looks, don't matter. And because you care, you won't have what you think you have but don't. Remember, Sophia, I only got my love when I stopped caring about the trappings of life."

He strode off down the corridor, green robes swishing around him. At the end of the hall, Sophia could see another silvery blond head meeting him. They paused a while, than set off again, Luna leaning on his shoulder.

Sophia stared after him. It actually seemed like he loved Luna! But how could he! He was one of the handsomest boys at school, and yet he had chosen Luna and was happy, even ecstatic in his choice! It was like he meant what he had said, that he didn't care about popularity! Who could do that? She shook her head as she continued down the hall, until a memory stopped her.

'_You need him like I need Luna.'_

Draco had said that. But Draco and Luna were in love! That was a very different kind of needing him! Sure, Neville was nice, and caring, and really everything she could hope for in a boy, except maybe looks, he was still at the other end of the chain. And that was the fatality in it. Sophia walked on.

o0O0o0O0o

Neville hit the window into his dorm, which someone had conveniently locked. Whoever had done that, and Neville had a pretty good idea, was going to get it when he found them! His present calm mood, brought on by his flight, was rapidly dissipating. He turned back and began to fly towards the front door, when he noticed Sophia walking around the grounds. Curious, he landed a little ways away and sat on the grass in front of the lake, watching her inconspicuously. She was about go back inside when she turned for a last look. Spotting something in his direction, she began to walk over to him.

Neville rose and began to mount his broom. Out of everyone, this was the one person he really didn't want to talk to right now. Just before he was about to take off, She yelled after him,

"Nev, wait! Please!"

He continued his take off. She groaned and ran until she was nearer to him.

"Look, Nev, you're right. I was being a bitch, okay. I shouldn't be so concerned about Neron's social status, and I shouldn't have gotten mad at you for trying to get me to see his side."

Neville continued to sit on his broom, ignoring her. She raised her hands in defeat.

"I'm sorry Neville, what more do you want?" she yelled up to him. He turned and floated back down to her. When he was about level, he looked her straight in the eyes, as if trying to see in her the truth of her words. Sophia stared back.

'_Wow, his eyes are so pretty! They're almost like Neron's!'_ she thought as he continued to search her soul.

"Sophia, can you meet me at the top of the north tower in about ten minutes?" he asked suddenly. Surprised by this request, Sophia nodded.

"Good."

He mounted his broom and kicked off into the air, leaving her gaping beneath him._ 'he's as good on a broom as Neron,'_ she mused as she walked back into the castle, _'and he doesn't look half bad on it, either.'_

o0O0o0O0o

Neville was back at his window, knocking furiously. Harry looked over.

"Hey, isn't that Neville?" he observed lazily.

"Yeah," Ron agreed, getting up to open the window. Neville flew in quickly, scowling at him as he passed.

"You, I'll get later," he assured Ron as he struggled into his Neron robes and began searching frantically for his mask.

"Looking for this?" Ron asked innocently as he held up the mask. Neville lunged for it, but he danced out of the way. "Nope, first you have to tell me what's happening."

Neville sighed, defeated.

"I'm going to go tell Sophia, okay? Now can I please have my mask back?"

Ron tossed it to him, trying to mask his surprise.

"Go get her," he cheered as Neville flew back out the open window. Harry was watching Neville fly out wistfully.

"Ron, do you think we'll ever find anyone we love like Neville does?" he asked pensively.

Ron grinned at him.

"You, I don't know. Me?" he said as Hermione came into the room, "I already have," he finished in an undertone, winking cheekily.

o0O0o0O0o

Sophia sat on top of the tower, waiting. Why would Neville want to meet her here? And was it just a coincidence that this was where she usually met Neron? She sat, wondering.

"Hey," A voice came out of the shadows.

"Hi, Neville," Sophia began, but when she turned she noticed it was Neron, "Oh, hi."

"Why did you think I was Neville?" Neron asked, settling next to her without any of his usual endearments or mysterious comments.

"I don't know, I was expecting him and I guess your voices are kinda alike," she answered.

"Oh."

"Look, Sophia, I have to tell you-"

'Neron, There's something I have to say-"

They both laughed, and Neron motioned for Sophia to continue.

"I'm sorry for how pushy I was last time, it was wrong of me. It's your business, none of mine. If you don't want me to see your face, it's fine with me"

"No, no, I'm sorry," Neron asserted, "it is your business. For all you know, I could be a Death Eater. I'm not" he assured her at Sophia's look of horror, "But I could be. Do you honestly want me to take off my mask?"

Sophia nodded slowly.

"Only if it won't hurt you," she began, but Neron laughed bitterly.

"Oh no, taking off the mask isn't what will hurt," he reached up to untie the mask, but before he did so he looked straight at her, "Before I do, I want you to promise not to run or anything until you hear me out. Do you promise?"

Sophia was caught in his brown eyes, so like Neville's.

"I do," she murmured. He began to fumble with the strings. Sophia quickly pulled him into a kiss.

"What was that for?" he asked when they had separated.

"In case you are someone I hate, or something, I still have one last kiss to remember Neron by," she explained. He nodded, and finally untied his mask. It dropped to the floor amidst Sophia's shocked breath.

"Neville?" she asked incredulously.

"I'm sorry," he immediately began, "I wish I didn't need to lie to you. But you know you would never have looked at me if I had told you as me! This was the only way I could get you to listen!"

Sophia was staring at him, her eyes slightly glazed. It had been Neville, all along. Her best friend, the one she couldn't live without. Looking back, she could see all the signs that he was Neron, things she had overlooked.

"Neville, why?" she asked softly.

"Why?" he asked bitterly, "This is why! You would never think of me as more than a friend. DO you know how much it hurts to see the girl you love going out with boy after boy, always telling you about it, and never once being looked at as a possibility? I was tired of being overlooked, Sophia!"

The storm that had been threatening all day broke.

Sophia couldn't take her eyes from him. How had she never seen him like this? He was right, of course. She hadn't seen him as possible boyfriend material. Why, she would never know. He was just as handsome as Neron, even without the mystery of a mask. If only he was at her social level!

Neville turned away, grabbing his broom and preparing to mount it.

"I'm sorry, Soph. I won't bother you again."

Sophia couldn't take it in. Her mind was in a mess of confusion. Neville loved her? IN the midst of her confusion, one voice came to the fore.

'_I only got my love when I stopped caring about the trappings of life.'_

Draco had said that about Luna, and look how happy they were. She made her decision. As Neville was about to fly away, she ran over to the edge. To his complete surprise, she pulled him into a kiss just as meaningful as the one she had shared with Neron just a moment ago.

"I'll be seeing you, Nev," she smiled as ran out of the rain. Neville stared after her, a grin growing on his face.

Ecstatically, he flew into the very heart of the storm. Dancing with the lightning, he was as relaxed as he had ever been. He had what was his, and now even if nobody ever noticed him again, it wouldn't matter. For his love would overlook him no more.

THE END

* * *

Author's note- well, there it is. Thank you for reading, and i would much aprreciate it if you would review. 


End file.
